


好丈夫与好男友

by tufff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 校园祭女装play，女装及x岩泉，自习室play
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 38





	好丈夫与好男友

女仆装play

尽管嘴上不承认，岩泉一一直知道及川彻很帅气，但是他从来没意识到，及川还能这么漂亮。

修长的腿上穿了一层黑色长筒袜，到大腿中间戛然而止，露出一截雪白的肌肤，然而再往上又被蕾丝花边的卷边裙摆遮住，修饰出他劲瘦的腰身。虽然胸前十分平坦，但是戴上假发后竟也像模像样。

像是学弟们口中经常会讨论的漂亮学姐……

“主人sama，不进来看一看吗？”及川一下就发现了站在门外发呆的岩泉，朝他绽放出一个超级闪瞎眼的灿烂笑荣，旁边甚至有走廊上路过的女生为他惊呼。

“你这穿得是什么玩意啊？！”岩泉扭过头不忍直视，一开视线看着地板，然而及川穿着小皮鞋过膝袜的匀称长腿就在他眼下晃来晃去。

“这不是很常见的女仆餐厅吗，小岩怎么脸这么红？”及川眨巴着他那双讨人厌的蜜糖眼，在岩泉身边转来转去。

“所以为什么是你——算了。”想也知道，为什么会是这个垃圾川穿女仆装，这只孔雀是不会放弃任何一个开屏的机会的。

“别走嘛小岩！”及川拉住了岩泉的手，又转头跟班长说话，“班长，我先离开一会行吗？”

班长看着班里大多数都是在等着及川服务的女生，又看了看及川和他的幼驯染这对青城知名连体婴儿，只能无可奈何地同意了。

及川总是很适合青城绿，绿白相间的女仆装穿在他一米八的大高个上竟然一点不显得违和，反而显得清新可爱。也许是因为他惯会卖萌撒娇，岩泉撇了撇嘴想。

及川顶着个大蝴蝶结拉着岩泉在走廊上跑过，引来一堆路人侧目，岩泉却是比他还要羞耻。现在正是校园祭，学生们多在班级周围转悠，但及川一路逆行，拉着岩泉到了一间偏僻无人的自习室。

及川关上了门拉了窗帘，回头就看见岩泉环抱着双手一脸警惕：“你到底想做什么？”

“主人sama不想要我的特别服务吗？” 

一听就知道不是什么正经事，岩泉撇过了头拒绝：“不要，我要回班里帮忙了。”就准备离开。

及川却不容拒绝地将岩泉禁锢在课桌与他双腿间，他不矜持地抬起一只腿架在了课桌上防止岩泉逃跑，裙摆因此上滑，让岩泉看见了里面那条早已见过好几次的印满牛奶面包的可笑内裤。

“小岩——我想做——” 又来了，他那双湿润的双眼、撅起的唇和一贯拉长了尾音的可怜语调，尽管已经遭遇过无数次，岩泉还是忍受不了这个。

然而岩泉低估了及川的无耻程度，还没等他反应，及川便抓着他的手求他摸摸裙下。那里已经半硬，岩泉只是碰了一下就被烫到似的放开了手。

及川发出一声故意撩人似的喘息淫叫，像羽毛一样轻轻蹭过岩泉耳廓边缘，他蛊惑人心的声音如同魔王的低语：“小岩，碰碰我这里。”

此时岩泉只想给他一个暴栗：“垃圾川，学校里你也想着做。”他撇了一眼及川，却再也移不开视线。及川面色潮红，脸上的热气几乎可以让离他只有咫尺远的岩泉感觉到。刚刚跑得太急，他头发微微乱了，蝴蝶结歪着搭在侧面，显出几分凌乱的可爱，细碎发丝擦过岩泉的脸颊。

只是这么靠近岩泉，及川下面就已经完全硬了，青春期男孩的欲望总是无穷无尽随时准备发泄的。下身的隆起将裙子微微顶出一点弧度，及川见岩泉趁着脸不为所动，只好委屈地决定自己动手丰衣足食。他把手伸进自己裙底，半靠着桌子就这么直接对着岩泉手淫起来。当裙摆垂下来遮住及川下体，大波浪假发散落在脸两侧柔和了他英气的线条时，岩泉感到了一瞬间的恍惚。

少年直接坐在岩泉对面的课桌上抚慰着自己的欲望，他干净青涩的性器如同他本人身材一样长而匀称、分量不小，从白色的蕾丝裙摆边缘微微探出一点头。这画面带着一丝违和感，但也许是及川困住岩泉的腿太白，也许是及川那张该死的脸太漂亮了，让岩泉谜之想起了曾经好奇看过的情趣色情AV，及川此时正像片里那个放荡的女优。他厚颜无耻地撩起女仆裙下摆，大张着腿在白天的自习室里自慰着。

岩泉对现在自己内心的蠢蠢欲动和半硬的下身感到愧疚，及川女装后的样子和他原先的形象似像非像，他甚至分不清自己究竟是因为什么而勃起的。

但及川放浪的声线又实实在在地提醒着他：这还是他的那个幼驯染。他高大的身材将岩泉困在他与课桌之间，带着一丝牛奶与小麦烘焙后的微甜气味笼罩了岩泉，是及川一如既往的味道。这反而让岩泉更加兴奋了，他最爱的永远是这个人最本真的样子和味道。

“小岩想跟穿着女装的我做吧？”及川送给自家幼驯染一个wink，用被丝袜包裹着的腿蹭了蹭岩泉的裤裆，那里已经十分硬挺。岩泉整个人在及川摩挲的动作下微微颤抖着。及川则十分享受与这种将幼驯染掌控玩弄在股掌之间的感觉。他带着点坏地抿嘴一笑，从校桌上下来蹲在岩泉档下：“这是给小岩主人的特别服务。”

及川用洁白的贝齿咬住岩泉的裤裆扣子，他的嘴不可思议地灵巧，让岩泉想到平时无人角落里将自己亲到喘不上气的吻技。他轻而易举地搭配舌头解开了裤子，此时岩泉已是面红耳赤。但及川仍然不肯放过他，咬着拉下了内裤，岩泉的性器“啪”地一声打在他秀气的鼻梁上。

“哇哦，主人sama真是十分迫不及待。”尽管嘴上这么说，及川却一点也没有要好好抚慰这根性器的意思，只是用那双指挥家的双手摸了一下，像是在观察鉴赏一件什么乐器似的。

“小岩这根看起来就是没有我的长呢。”又来了，这个每次总忍不住比大小的幼稚鬼。岩泉在心里翻了个白眼，但他一点也不想在这方面示弱：“你瞎说。”

“好吧好吧。”及川只是笑了笑，出乎意料地没有再争论，因为接下来他那张总是吐出刻薄话语的嘴里就被岩泉的性器塞满了，他一边试着吞入到最深处一边用右手整理着自己一侧散落的长假发，半低着头为岩泉口交着。岩泉握紧双拳咬住下唇，他并不是及川，他可不觉得在自习室这样叫着是件好事。

岩泉又低下头看胯下的及川，从这个角度看起来及川的睫毛很长，在窗外阳光照射下拉下一片斜长的阴影落在脸上。他歪斜了的蝴蝶结也乖乖耷拉在他的棕发上，鼻子刚刚被打到鼻头还是红彤彤的，与脸颊两侧的绯色连成了一片。有那么一瞬间岩泉确实觉得及川此时像个楚楚可怜的小女仆。

但是岩泉很快就意识到他是错的，当及川把他的手伸向岩泉的后穴时。岩泉像只被泼了水的猫一样整个惊起后退抽出了他还在及川嘴里的性器：“你干嘛？！”

及川并不慌张，他将自己的食指中指一一舔湿，手指上残余的液体可能是他的口水或是岩泉刚刚在他嘴里胀得溢出的前列腺液。每次和及川做爱都能把自己羞死，岩泉想。

“是给小岩主人的特别服务呀。”及川理所当然地回答，带着疑问的口气反而好像是岩泉这个人反应奇怪。他丝毫不知羞耻地凑过去舔了舔岩泉的性器，微微抬眼仰望着眨巴着大眼睛注视着岩泉。

我算是完了。岩泉这样想着，色令智昏地没有再拒绝及川的求欢。及川察觉到岩泉的默许，在口交的同时将湿润过的食指探入岩泉的穴口。

岩泉那处十分干涩紧窒，不过及川已是轻车熟路。他熟练地插入一根手指，明显感到口中岩泉的性器颤了颤。他口中动作不停，后边手指也深入进岩泉的肉穴深处，摩挲着前几次性爱中发现过的敏感点。

及川就是个混蛋，而每次自己和他在一起时永远是越来越迁就他，被他那双琥珀似的眼睛引诱着滑入深渊。岩泉已经止不住自己的喘息，将手捂在嘴边企图盖住。可是及川显然不肯轻易地放过他，修长的手指按压着岩泉体内最敏感的那点。岩泉的小穴不由自主地瑟缩了一下，及川的前后夹击让他无法自持。

及川深吸一口气尝试着深喉，他之前从没做过这个，但今天他希望给岩泉提供最好的“特别服务”。他试着将性器全部吞入口中，带着腥味的雄性气息充满了他的口鼻。他还不太适应这样，浓密的睫毛抖得像扑闪的蝶羽，嘴巴被岩泉的性器摩擦至完全红透了。

“彻，不要——”岩泉感受到下体的敏感部位被及川的喉咙紧紧地包着，后穴的那点也被灵巧的手指照顾，他的性器更加粗涨了起来，卡在及川柔嫩的喉壁。他快要控制不住自己了，而及川像个不知满足的贪吃小孩，一味地吸着岩泉的肉棒。终于在一声闷哼中，岩泉发泄在了及川口中。

第一次被射在嘴里的及川也并不适应，肉棒从他的嘴边滑出，留下嘴角一道淫靡的痕迹。他整个人脸涨得通红，被突如其来的精液刺激得咳嗽，岩泉急忙把他拉起来：“笨蛋川，你没事吧？”

“没事呀？就是小岩积蓄的也太多了吧。”

这个混蛋。岩泉哼了一声，撇过自己的脸不回应。及川由于穿了带着跟的小皮鞋，此时比他高了不止5cm，在岩泉头上轻轻地笑着，还没得到发泄的巨物隔着一层裙子顶在岩泉的臀后：“那现在是主人sama的回报时间了。”

岩泉的脸泛起一片红晕，他太清楚接下来会发生什么了，这个在性事上总是十分恶劣的混蛋会怎么对他。

及川掀起蕾丝边裙摆掏出那已经涨得完全硬挺的肉棒，在刚刚给岩泉口交时他就十分兴奋了。他从裙子口袋里掏出一个避孕套，原来是早有准备……岩泉无语以对。

“我想先从后面来，小岩。”岩泉像只被献祭的羔羊一样转过了身，双手撑在课桌上，衬衫稍微上滑，露出了他充满力量的背肌。及川一只手摩挲着这些充满力量美的匀称肌肉，另一只手扶着自己的性器埋入岩泉的后穴里。岩泉的小穴早已被他开拓得十分柔软，只待着及川插入。

“小岩里面好紧。”及川从来不吝啬于在性事中发出各种让岩泉羞耻的声音，他的肉棒剖开了岩泉的体内深处，像本人一样强势地占有了岩泉。

岩泉看不清后面的情形，触感却也来越敏感，清晰地感觉到及川散落的假发轻轻拂过自己的背，带着热度的手紧紧捏着自己的腰。自己的后穴不断被及川抽插着，及川的囊袋拍打在自己会阴处，岩泉的后穴像本人平常包容着及川一样包容接纳着及川的硬物。

“小岩被我操得爽吗？”及川见岩泉一直闷着声喘息，便恶劣地希望能让自家矜持的幼驯染出声。及川故意将肉棒狠狠捣在穴心上又全根拔出抽查，随着动作蕾丝裙边滑过岩泉的大腿，蹭得岩泉又酥又痒。

但岩泉仍然抿着嘴不说话，左手攥紧了桌角，右手勉强尽力捂着自己的嘴。及川俯下身，温柔地抓过岩泉的右手放在桌上，轻轻舔了一下岩泉的耳垂，满意地看到岩泉整个耳朵红到脖子。“我想听小岩的声音。”尽管上面动作是如此轻柔，及川的下体还是凶猛地冲撞着，像是要冲破岩泉的最后一道防线。

岩泉在过于猛烈的攻击下渐渐失神，任由及川将自己翻转过来，抱到桌子上，一边肏弄一边亲吻岩泉发烫的耳廓。

散落的蝴蝶结从发间掉到了岩泉身上，但两个人都没有空理会。失去了遮挡，岩泉的声音从嘴边断断续续地漏出，及川抚摸着岩泉发泄过一次的半硬性器，一边亲吻着岩泉身上各处。

这太过了，尤其是当你的发小穿着精致的女仆装带着假发肏你的时候。眼前的及川是令人惊叹的美。因为激烈运动而透红的脸颊比上了任何腮红还要让岩泉心动。

“及川到底去哪里了？”

“不是说看到跑来这了吗？”

外面传来及川班里同学隐隐约约的对话声，岩泉一惊，后穴收缩着夹住了在里面的硬物。及川闷哼一声，拍拍屁股示意岩泉放松。

“笨蛋，别做了。”

“小岩很害怕吗？害怕他们会发现？”及川却显得游刃有余，下半身还在控制着速度抽插。

“嗯啊……怎么可能不害怕啊！”

“发现了怎么办，要不我把脸藏起来假装是小岩的女朋友吧？”

“哼……”下身被及川恶意地顶弄只能发出不成句的喘息，外面随时会被发现的恐惧又快让岩泉窒息了，他瘫在桌子上喘着气像一条脱了水的鱼。

但及川带着一丝香甜的气息很快笼罩了他，他像个幼稚鬼一样撅起嘴亲了亲岩泉的脸蛋：“我锁门了呀，不会发现的。”

“混蛋川！”

“呜呜，小岩又骂我。”如果及川不顶着岩泉的那处的话那他装可怜的可信度可能会高一点。

岩泉努力地听着外面的动静，似乎及川同学找不到后就走了，他才放下心来。

“如果小岩不想被发现，那我就不会让小岩被发现的。”突如其来的严肃口气让岩泉一愣，但下一秒他只是笑着拉下了及川狠狠地将两人的嘴唇撞在一起。

“如果你都不怕，那我更不会怕了。”

“感觉输给小岩了呀。”

“到现在来你有哪次赢过我吗？”

“qwq”及川吐着舌头，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着岩泉，下身的速度逐渐加快。

“啊……小岩，我要……”

岩泉的小穴早已本及川捣弄成一团湿润软泥，任由着肉棒蹂躏，及川一个冲撞埋入岩泉深处，终于释放了出来。

“小岩好棒。”及川趴在岩泉身上蹭了蹭他的脖子。

“重死了快起来。”岩泉推开压在他身上的及川，抬起手腕看了看表，“快走快走，校园祭都要结束了好吧。”

“呜——”及川站起身整理自己的衣物，把散落在桌上的蝴蝶结重新戴上。

“你过来我帮你弄。”岩泉看不下去及川戴得歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结，又让他坐在椅子上帮他细心整理了一遍。

“小岩以后一定会是个好丈夫吧？”及川的语气莫名有些酸。

“是啊，”听到回答后及川咬住了下唇，但下一秒岩泉又接着开口，“可惜遇到你之后就不是了。”

心里的乌云一瞬间被阳光照散，及川一脸傻笑，被岩泉用宽大的运动外套盖了满头。

“把这个穿上就走。”

及川看了眼自己被弄得乱糟糟的女仆装，决定还是乖乖穿上男友外套，跟着岩泉出门了。


End file.
